Zimowy wieczór
by Shigeko
Summary: Przemyślenia Johna na temat uderzającej obojętności Sherlocka... Czy ich przyjaźń wynikała tylko ze świetnej gry detektywa? Oh nie, nie...


_Przywykłem już do tego mieszkania. Jest trochę zagracone, ale w gruncie rzeczy przytulne. I ciche. Strasznie ciche. Od czasu, gdy rozwiązaliśmy ostatnią sprawę Sherlock często gdzieś wychodził. Sam. Nie mówił gdzie, po co i na jak długo. Zdarzało się, że o czwartej nad ranem słyszałem zgrzytanie zamka drzwi wejściowych. Kiedy ostatnio spał – nie mam pojęcia. Nie daje sobie wmówić, że jest zmęczony, że musi odpocząć, że pracą się wykańcza… Nie chce także mówić mi co tak właściwie robi. Nie daje sobie pomagać. Przestałem pytać po kilku dniach. Jeszcze niedawno miałem wrażenie, że jestem jedyną osobą, przed którą może się choć w jakiś sposób otworzyć. Że może mi mówić o tym, co robi. Że znam go w zasadzie całkiem nieźle… Jego dziwne zachowania, przyzwyczajenia, jego humory i gusta. Ale Sherlock to prawdziwy aktor… Może tylko rzeczywiście _miałem wrażenie_, że go znam. Czy teraz moje życie ma powrócić do tych utartych schematów sprzed poznania go..? Nie chcę tego… Naprawdę pragnę towarzyszyć mu w jego chorych, niebezpiecznych sprawach. Tęsknię za tym. Strasznie za tym tęsknię…_

_A teraz? Teraz mamy środek tygodnia. Wieczór. Biało za oknem. Tak! Dzisiaj właśnie spadł pierwszy śnieg. A to nawet jeszcze nie grudzień… Jest pięknie. Tak niewinnie. Biały puszek powoli okrywa ulice, samochody, parapety domów z naprzeciwka… Aż musiałem na chwilę oderwać się od mojego laptopa._

_Naprawdę… Jest pięknie. Wieczorna kawa smakuje zdecydowanie lepiej przy takich widokach, jak ten. Przypominają się czasy z dzieciństwa. Gdy po całym dniu na dworze każdy biegł do domu po kubek gorącego kakao… Ale to były inne czasy. Inna epoka. Teraz większość nastolatków spędza miło czas na facebook'u z osobami, które nawet nie powiedzą im „Cześć" na ulicy. Takie to teraz czasy._

_Gdzie on jest?_

_ No tak, tak, pracuje. Rozwiązuje te swoje zagadki. Sam. Ciekaw jestem, czy przystanie na chwilę by popatrzeć na otaczający go świat. Czy w ogóle świat go jeszcze obchodzi._

_Oh, cholera, żeby on wiedział jak mi brakuje tego dreszczyku w życiu._

_I tak myśli me wciąż zaprząta ta jedna osoba. Ciekaw jestem, czy kogoś to dziwi. Gdyby w Twoim życiu nagle pojawił się ktoś, kto wywróci wszystko do góry nogami i pokaże ciekawszą stronę życia też byś o tym kimś myślał. Bo co też innego mi pozostało? Ah, tak. Mógłbym czymś się zająć. Może dlatego piszę tego bloga. Jakaś to odskocznia od rzeczywistości jest. Chociaż i tak nikt nie czyta wypocin dawnego doktora._

_ Żadnych wiadomości na komórce. Zresztą po co miałby zapisać? Jest zajęty swoimi sprawami. To, że się martwię, jak przez dwa dni nie wraca do mieszkania nie ma chyba dla niego większego znaczenia. Może tylko wadzę mu w mieszkaniu, które i tak traktuje tylko jako posiadówkę w przerwach w pracy? Sam przecież zdołałby płacić za czynsz. Może nie chce mnie teraz wyrzucać..? Ale to by oznaczało, że ma w sobie jakieś… ludzkie uczucia. Zadaję za dużo pytań. Sam już niczego nie rozu-_

Stukanie chłopaka w klawiaturę przerwał głośny trzask zamykanych drzwi.

-Sher..! –blondyn gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w kierunku drzwi wejściowych, lecz ciemnowłosy detektyw zniknął już w drzwiach pokoju. No tak, znów się nawet nie przywitał. Chyba John nie miał już co liczyć na to, że ten charyzmatyczny detektyw po prostu poprosi go o asystę. Było minęło, tak? Trzeba będzie się pogodzić z taką koleją rzeczy.

Przynajmniej wrócił na noc… - pomyślał John ze swego rodzaju ulgą. Mijały jednak minuty, a z pokoju nie dochodził ani jeden cichy odgłos.

Pewnie śpi. Nic dziwnego… -na ustach chłopaka pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. A niech śpi… Należy mu się.

Blondyn bezgłośnie odsunął drewniane krzesło i udał się do kuchni. Wcześniejsza wzmianka o kakao jakoś nie dawała mu spokoju, dlatego postanowił zrobić sobie taki napój. W końcu ile można pić kawy? Kofeina mu niepotrzebna. Na zarwaniu nocki i tak John'owi nie zależało…

Kubek z jego imieniem (prezent od dawnego przyjaciela) z łyżeczką ciemnego kakao na dnie po paru minutach zalany został wrzącą wodą. Blondyn zamieszał wszystko bez najcichszego dźwięku, łyżeczkę wrzucił do zlewu po czym udał się z powrotem do salonu. Kubek postawił na stole, obok laptopa, usiadł i… Jego spojrzenie przykuła mała, pomarańczowa, samoprzylepna karteczka, która częściowo zasłaniała monitor komputera. Światło ekranu, a w zasadzie tekst niezamkniętego pliku w Wordzie zniekształcał nieco pismo, tak więc John odkleił kartkę i czytając ją wpierw zdumiał się, lecz po chwili uśmiechnął szczerze widocznie uszczęśliwiony z powodu jej treści. Chwycił długopis leżący na blacie, dopisał parę słów, a kartkę przykleił ponownie, tym razem na kubek swojego kakao. Zamknął klapę laptopa i pozostawiając wszystkie te rzeczy udał się do swojego pokoju.

„_Jutro. Mam nadzieję, że obejdziesz się bez śniadania?"_

„_Oczywiście. Tylko następnym razem poczekaj na kakao zanim zabierzesz się za czytanie moich rzeczy."_


End file.
